The present invention relates to a marking carrier for marking a vehicle component, in particular a component of a floating caliper brake.
The marking carrier according to the invention can be attached in particular to a brake caliper of a floating caliper brake for a motor vehicle, in order, for example, to show the brake type, the brake manufacturer or the vehicle manufacturer. Marking carriers of this kind are used to visually enhance the individual vehicle component, in particular the brake caliper, since the latter is frequently visible from outside through the wheel rims of the vehicle. Specifically, the marking carrier according to the invention comprises a plane main body, to which a marking is applied or can be applied, and fastening means for detachably fastening the marking carrier to the vehicle component, the fastening means being formed integrally with the marking carrier and being lastingly firmly clampable to the vehicle component while avoiding aids.
A marking carrier of this kind is known, for example, from the document DE 41 01 514 C2. In this prior art, the marking carrier is firmly clamped by suitable latching or clamping means directly to projections, springs or in cutouts which are provided on the brake pads or other components of the brake. In particular, the firm clamping to the brake pads has the disadvantage, however, that the latter are moved on each brake actuation and may be subjected partially to strong vibrations, which may have an adverse effect on a durable fastening of the marking carriers. It has turned out that the latching or clamping means shown in this document are susceptible to loss of the respective marking carrier.
Furthermore, the document DE 100 27 783 A1 shows a brake caliper of a disc brake, to which caliper a marking carrier is fastened by means of additional grooved drive studs. Although this prior art enables a reliable and durable fastening of the marking carrier, the mounting of the additional grooved drive studs is laborious and costly. Moreover, a removal of the marking carrier due to maintenance necessitates destructive removal of the grooved drive studs, which is regarded as a disadvantage.
The document EP 1 146 245 A2 describes a cover for the marking of individual components of a brake system. This cover is, on the one hand, clamped via suitable means to the respective vehicle component. Additionally, provision is made for screwing on the cover by means of suitable bolts as well. In this system too, the mounting and removal of the marking carrier due to maintenance is laborious.